


Call It Magic

by littlefandom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Coda to 2x08, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, My First Smut, POV Magnus Bane, Post-Episode: s02e08 Love is a Devil, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, a bit of angst, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefandom/pseuds/littlefandom
Summary: After the events of Max's party before the rune ceremony, Alec and Magnus need each other close. Alec stays over, they talk and do some more...Or, Alec admits that he feels safe around Magnus' magic, and Magnus thinks he might love Alec, more than he's ever loved anyone. Even if he's too scared to admit it just yet.





	Call It Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This takes place after 2x08.  
> Okay, so this is my first smut, ever. I'm really sorry if I messed something up, hope you'll enjoy it anyway. It's not very graphic or explicit.  
> This also contains references to the events of 2x08, which is suicide attempt, just so you've been warned.  
> And just so you know, the episodes 2x06, 2x07, 2x08 are probably some of my favourites from the whole series, because of how beautifully the Malec relationship developes in them, so there will probably be more codas to these episodes! 
> 
>    
> Title from Coldplay's "Magic".

“Well…that was…”

“A disaster.” Magnus interrupts Alec, before he even gets to finish. “I’m sorry.”

Alec moves from his spot by the door, where he’s just closed it behind his siblings. He sinks down on the couch right next to Magnus.

“Hey,” he ducks his head down to catch Magnus’ gaze. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. It wasn’t your fault.”

Magnus sighs and lets his head fall back down.

The party was indeed a disaster. First Maryse, chiming in with her snarky comments, then this whole Warlock who messed with their minds. It was supposed to be about Max, and turned out to be just another catastrophe.

And Alec… He almost lost him. Magnus just realizes that. If he was a second late… He would lost Alec to his own insecurities. He knew his boyfriend’s life wasn’t an easy one, with the Clave and his parents always judging. But this? The picture of Alec almost falling down the ledge can’t leave Magnus’ head.

“I don’t think it was a disaster.” Magnus shakes off his thoughts as Alec continues. He kinda sounds like he’s more convincing himself. “It was going pretty well…”

Magnus snorts to that. _No, it wasn’t._

“Your mom was right.” Magnus says, leaning back on the couch. “It was a bad idea to have ‘a party at a Warlocks house’.”

“Hey, don’t say that.” Alec gets closer and rests his chin on Magnus’ shoulder. “It could have happened anywhere.”

Maybe that’s true. The Warlock, Iris, was targeting them from the start, well she was aiming Clary, but this affects all of them. The party just made them an easier target.

Magnus sighs and rubs a hand over his face. He can’t stand the small talk anymore. This isn’t really about it. This is not what Magnus wants to talk about, this isn’t what he _needs_ to talk about with Alec. The party be damned.

“Look, Alexander.” He starts and shifts, so they’re sitting face to face, their sides leaning on the back of the couch. “Back there, on the balcony-“

“Magnus-“ Alec almost whispers.

“No, let me say this.” Magnus carries on carefully. “Have you ever… felt this way, before?”

“Magnus, it was the magic-“

“Not fully.” Magnus quickly cuts in, because he really needs to say this. “Magic can’t create fears, it only brings them out.”

Alec exhales heavily and looks away from Magnus’ face, hanging his head down.

“Alec, I’m not saying this cause I will judge.” Magnus continues, despite Alec’s gaze wandering to the limited space between them. “I won’t. I just want you to know, that if you ever feel this way-“

“Magnus, by the Angel, I’m not going to take my own life.” Alec lashes out in frustration, but when he notices Magnus’ gaze turning into surprise and a bit of hurt from his sudden blow up, he adds more gently. “I’m sorry. I just…” He sighs and adds in a lower voice. “I won’t, okay?”

Magnus puts his hand on Alec’s in a reassuring gesture.

“Okay.” He says while creasing soft circles into his skin. “But you can always talk to me, all right?”

Alec nods and covers Magnus’ palm with his other one.

Magnus isn’t going to push. Not now. They will talk about this more, but it’s too fresh, and Alec is still buzzing with emotions from tonight.

They stay like this for a moment, just enjoying the silence, that’s fallen around them. While Magnus’ hand doesn’t stop its ministrations, and Alec seems to relax a little, then he starts to speak.

“I’m sorry about mom.” He turns his palm, so he can intertwine their fingers. “And Max.”

“Darling, no need to be sorry.” Magnus assures him. Even though Maryse’s comments stung, it wasn’t as bad as he expected. And Max… well he’s a curious kid, hopefully will become more open than his parents. But considering the fact that he’s having Alec as his big brother, Magnus’ pretty sure of it.

“Yeah, but Max…” Alec runs a nervous hand through his hair. “He should know that’s inappropriate to ask about Warlock marks, I mean it’s an intimate subject…”

Magnus cups his cheek with his hand and Alec finally looks at him, something very similar to guilt written on his face and Magnus wants to wipe it out immediately.

So he drops his glamour, and Alec’s breath hitches in his throat, as he stares back at Magnus, right in the eyes with such adoration and amazement.

“Someone did tell me they’re beautiful.” Magnus smiles kindly and Alec reciprocates. “It gives a boost of confidence.”

Alec lets out a small laugh and catches Magnus’ hand with his own as it drops from his cheek.

“Because they are.” Alec whispers softly. “Not only them. Every single part of you.”

If Alec could only knew, what hearing those things does to Magnus. He’s never felt like this before. He’s being _adorn_ by Alec. He’s not only praising his body, but also his mind. And never, _ever_ in his long immortal life, no one has said this about his cat eyes. His real eyes.

That they’re beautiful.

He knew Alec would be special, from the first moment he saw him. That’s why he fought form him. Alec proved it at his wedding, and keeps proving it every single day.

And as Magnus’ thoughts return to the night before tonight, or their first date, or when Alec is just here, now, looking at him right into his real eyes and he’s not scared of them. _Of him_. He can’t deny that the adoration is mutual.

Alec is playing with their fingers, lacing and unlacing them, as if he considers his next words.

“I like your magic.” Alec admits after a while, still not looking up. “It feels safe.”

Magnus isn’t sure if he’s referring to the time back on the balcony a few hours ago, or to any other time. He’s constantly using his magic. He’s probably not even aware of how much he relies on it.

“I know how it sounds.” Alec says with a laugh. “Your magic is so damn powerful and could destroy anything or anyone, but I still find it safe and gentle.”

Another thing about Alec, is that Magnus often finds himself speechless at his words. Like right now. Maybe it’s the honesty and straightforwardness that radiates from him and his words, but Magnus. doesn’t mind it. Not at all. He rarely gets surprised, but he enjoys it.

So lack of words he does the only thing he can think of.

He gently unwinds their fingers, to which Alec looks confused for a second, put then Magnus shifts a bit closer to him, snaps his fingers and blue flames start to dance around his palms.

Alec just looks down in awe. He really is amazed by every single thing Magnus does. Magic or not. But this… Magnus can’t help the soft smile creeping out on his face.

His past lovers did approve his magic, but mostly for their personal gain. If it comes to mundanes, he usually didn’t tell them about his abilities. It would only scare them off. But lying gets exhausting, and solid relationships can’t be built, if he’s not being completely honest.

And he feels like he can do this with Alec. Be completely honest, not ashamed of any part of himself. There’s still so much he didn’t tell him, but they’ll get to it. Because he wants to, and also because Alec is curious about it.

He doesn’t push, but Magnus knows that sometimes it’s bothering him. They haven’t been together long, but Magnus already knows almost everything about Alec, at least the parts he wants to share for now.

And Magnus wants to share too. But with so much past… where to even start? Sometimes he just lets it flow, tells the first story that comes to his mind, when he and Alec are curled up on the couch, laying together at night, or in the morning.

And Magnus is grateful that Alec wants to find out from _him_. One day he came back from the Institute, furious about his mother presenting him with Magnus’ file, and claiming he has to read through it to find out who exactly is he allowing into his life.

Magnus told him it wouldn’t be a such bad thing if he did that, because as much as would hate if he did, he still gets that Alec can be curious about his life. But Alec said he’s more than happy with the parts Magnus actually wants to share with him. That he can wait for more, when Magnus is ready.

As Magnus’ fingers are still laced with blue sparks, Alec gently tangles them back together with his, soft smile never leaving his lips. Magnus’ magic welcomes him immediately, it knows him, and never would be able to hurt him.

“My magic likes you too.” Magnus says, as the blue flames tickle Alec’s fingers delicately.

Then Alec takes his palm, and places it flat on his chest. It seems like an invitation, so Magnus sends a light pulse of magic into him, and his Shadowhunter can’t contain the gasp, that escapes his lips, and he presses Magnus’ hand with his own firmer onto his chest.

Magnus enjoys the reaction so he chuckles lightly and does it again, with a little more force.

Alec moans this time, throwing his head back and grabbing tighter onto their intertwined hands.

“You’re gonna be the end of me.” He chuckles breathlessly, and it this moment Magnus can’t resist him anymore, so he leans in and kisses him.

Alec still doesn’t let go of his hand, as they press closer together. Magnus keeps sending pulses of magic into Alec’s skin, and a moment later, he feels him panting against his mouth.

“You’re something else, darling.” Magnus whispers into the slight space between their lips.

“In a good way, I hope.” Alec smiles and hooks his arms around Magnus’ neck.

“Always in good ways.” Magnus’ grin widens, and the next moment he’s pulling Alec onto his lap, so he’s straddling him.

Alec’s smile extends and he leans down to kiss Magnus, gently creasing the sides of his neck, and suddenly Magnus feels the urge to have him even closer.

Thus he puts his arms around Alec’s back and presses him, so they’re chest to chest.

Alec gasps again, and as his mouth slips from Magnus’, he takes the chance and starts placing kisses to Alec’s neck. His hands wander underneath Alec’s shirt, and he seems to take a hint, ‘cause a moment later he’s pulling his arms up and Magnus slides it over his head.

“Will you stay tonight?” Magnus asks as Alec’s hands return to his neck.

“I wish,” Alec sighs as he plays with the collar of Magnus’ shirt. “But I have to be at the Institute in the morning, for Max’s rune ceremony.”

Magnus knows how important it is, but after the day they had, they deserve some alone time.

“I’ll portal you in the morning.” Magnus resorts and his arms around him tighten. “Just stay tonight.”

He hates how desperate he sounds, but he can’t help it. After what happened tonight, he really needs Alexander close.

“Okay,” Alec states, as he seems to hear the plea in the Warlock’s voice. “I’ll stay.”

He kisses him, soft and lingering, before Alec adds.

“There’s nowhere else I’d want to be now.”

And Magnus doesn’t want him to be anywhere else.

As Alec starts to fumble with the buttons of Magnus’ shirt, the Warlock notices small blush creeping onto his cheeks as Alec starts speaking again.

“So…” His gaze is focused down on Magnus’ chest. “Last night was nice.”

It was indeed. Everything was amazing, and even though Magnus was scared, probably more than Alec, his Shadowhunter has been nothing but understanding. They went slow, took their time, and even though Magnus wants to do so many things to Alec, _with Alec,_ their first time was perfect in every possible way.

Magnus is still amazed with the innocence glaring from his Alexander. He’s so unexperienced, but Magnus is more than willing to teach him, and learn everything that makes him feel good. He wants him to open up, feel safe to say what he wants, or to try new things.

It’s gonna be a long way, but for sure an enjoyable one.

“Yes, it was.” Magnus replies with a playful smirk and when Alec looks at him he reciprocates. “Care for a rerun?”

Alec chuckles, but rolls his hips a little, and Magnus bites his lip to suppress his gasp.

“Yeah.” Alec nods, a little breathless. “But it’s not the reason why I’m staying.” He adds pulling back a little to look at Magnus. “I mean I want to, but uhm, not the only reason. It’s… just not all… I-“

“Shh, darling I know.” Magnus chuckles and presses his index finger to Alec’s lips in an attempt to stop his rumbling.

He knows what he means, he really does.

They both need each other.

“Yeah, okay.” Alec shifts closer again, and grinds down on Magnus with a little more force, so he can’t contain the gasp escaping him.

They are impossibly close, but Magnus wants them closer, connected.

As Alec finishes unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt he quickly takes it off and he moves to gently lay Alec down on the couch on his back, then settles between his legs, kissing the side of his neck delicately.

“You know,” Alec starts hesitantly as he writhes beneath him. “You don’t have to always be so gentle with me, I won’t break.”

Magnus pulls back to look at him, frowning. Again, a little surprised.

“It’s not like I don’t enjoy it.” Alec carries on quickly, eyes wide as he notices the Warlock’s expression. “I do, I _really_ do, but… if you want to try something or… I don’t know-“

“Angel,” Magnus cups his face so he’s sure he won’t look away. “It’s not only about what I want. It’s about us, what _we_ want.” He creases Alec’s cheeks lightly as the younger man nods. “And we can try anything, as long as you’re comfortable with it.”

“And as long as you are.” Alec adds, his hands wandering to Magnus’ shoulders.

“Exactly.” Magnus’ smile turns into a smirk as he adds. “You seem to catch up pretty fast.”

“I am a fast learner.” Alec states and pulls him down for a kiss.

They kiss for a few long minutes, hot and messy so Magnus starts to stir his hips against Alec’s.

His Shadowhunter gasps again, and puts his hands on Magnus’ waist when he nips gently on his neck. The Warlock traces the shape of his deflect rune with his tongue and Alec shivers under his ministrations.

Magnus enjoys the reactions he gets from Alexander, how he can make him a trembling mess, with just a few touches.

He bites and sucks lightly at the side of his neck with an intention to leave a mark, and Alec lets out a low moan.

“You doing okay?” Magnus asks, as he kisses down the way to Alec’s collarbone, humming at the mark that’s already forming on Alec’s pulse point.

“I’m great.” Alec moans out. “Just don’t stop.”

“You’re going to tell me if I do something you don’t like?” Magnus nuzzles his nose all the way up Alec’s neck and places a lingering kiss to his jaw.

“I don’t think it’s possible, but yeah.” Alec chuckles breathlessly and Magnus does too.

That’s all the information he needs right now to keep going.

He’s still rolling his hips when his hands reach Alec’s belt buckle and he undoes it slowly, lasting the moment. Then he tugs at his pants, and shift a bit on the couch to take them all the way down.

Alec’s hands drift to Magnus’ waist again, and he hooks his fingers onto the belt loops of Magnus’ trousers, to pull his closer and back down on himself.

Magnus feels his breath hitch in his throat, but he goes willingly when Alec kisses him with force, eagerly. His hands are draped on the Warlock’s back and he moves them, as if he tries to map his body, remember every detail, feel the way every single muscle moves. Magnus can’t help to moan, when Alec thrusts his hips up to meet his, the friction so perfect.

He could snap his fingers any moment, to get them rid of the rest of their clothes, but in some way he wants to take his time with Alec, not deprive him from any part of their activities, especially that intimate thing that is undressing each other.

But Alec seems impatient, as he quickly unbuckles Magnus’ belt, yanking it out of his pants. It lands somewhere on the floor, but it’s not like Magnus cares, and the next moment Alec unzips his fly and pulls his trousers down along with is boxers.

“Eager, are we?” Magnus raises his eyebrows at him, and smiles as Alec bites on his bottom lip and nods, the blush reappearing on his cheeks.

Soon Alec’s boxer briefs follow down, and Magnus just takes a moment to appreciate the view.

Alec’s hair is a mess, his skin already slightly glistened with sweat, the hickey on his neck stands out sinfully, but Magnus wouldn’t have it any other way.

So he leans down and kisses him, putting his now naked body on top, and they both groan at the wonderful friction as he rolls his hips.

Alec whimpers under him and with his hands on his back presses him incredibly close.

Magnus snaps his fingers and summons a bottle of lube from the bedroom, pulling back lightly to pour it on his fingers.

Alec whines in disapproval at the sudden distance between them, but soon enough Magnus is back down on him, and he places his fingers against Alec’s entrance.

“This okay?” He asks just to make sure.

“Yeah, keep going.” Alec chokes out, and moans out loud when Magnus’ finger pushes into him.

He tries to bite his lip in an attempt to stop the noises that escape him, but then Magnus gently touches his mouth with his thumb.

“Don’t. I want to hear you angel.”

Alec arches of the couch, when a second finger joins Magnus’ first and the whimper he lets out makes Magnus smile.

“That’s it.” He whispers, out of breath, not even sure if Alec has heard him.

Magnus scissors him open, soon adding a third finger, and starts placing kisses all the way down from Alec’s neck to his chest, to distract him from the burning of the stretch.

Alec puts his hands in Magnus’ hair and tugs lightly, to which the Warlock hums in appreciation. The Shadowhunter urges his head up from his neck to kiss him, hard and sloppy.

Magnus delicately pulls out his fingers, to which Alec whines.

“Shh, baby I’ve got you.” Magnus reassures. “You ready?”

Alec nods furiously and joins their lips back together as Magnus slowly enters him.

There’s so many marvellous things about this moment, and Magnus feels like he want to relive it forever. The amazing tightness around him, Alec moaning beneath him, so close that he can actually taste him, and the pleasure slowly building up in his stomach.

He gives Alec time to adjust, struggling not to move, his legs shaking with effort. But as Alec wraps his legs around his waist, Magnus takes it as a sign that he’s ready.

He thrusts slowly, groaning at the pleasurable friction and feeling the joy spreading through his body.

“Oh, by the Angel.” Alec breathes out and it’s followed with a sinful moan as Magnus stirs his hips a little bit faster.

He keeps the steady pace, his hands moves up to Alec’s hair, as the younger man places his own on Magnus’ ass to urge him deeper.

Then Alec arches of the couch with a scream of pleasure and Magnus knows he found his sweet spot, so he continues to rub against it.

“Right there, Magnus.” Alec gasps out. “ _Don’t stop._ ”

These word encourage Magnus to thrust a bit harder, which Alec gladly welcomes with a low moan.

He’s so beautiful like this. A sinful angel. Everything about him, the way he moves, the sounds he makes… Magnus wants this, wants _him,_ for as long as he can.

As long as he will let him.

He hopes it’ll be long.

Soon he’s starting to lose control, his thrust becoming erratic and he places his head in the crook of Alec’s neck, sucking lightly on the skin there.

“ _You’re amazing_.” Alec breathes out, his hands creasing the skin of his lower back and Magnus groans at the feeling. He’s so close.

He thrusts once, twice, and when Alec places a lingering kiss to his temple, the sweet innocent gesture brings him over the edge.

Alec clenches around him, as he feeling him spilling inside, and Magnus knows he’s close too, so he rides out his high with a few more deep rolls of his hips and Alec tenses under him for a second, moaning helplessly as he reaches his climax, with Magnus’ name floating from his lips.

They stay like this, both of them panting and Magnus feels Alec’s raced heartbeat as he places his hand on his chest, the beat even though too fast, still calms him.

Magnus gathers up enough energy to wave his hand, and the mess they made is gone.

“Convenient.” Alec chuckles under him, still breathless.

The Warlock places a few kisses to his chest, as their breaths start to even out.

“You okay?” Magnus asks, when he feels Alec’s heartbeat slow down.

“Perfect.” Alec smiles at him, and sweeps the hair out of Magnus’ face.

When their mouths connect again, Magnus gently pulls out of him, and kisses him harder to appease the empty feeling.

These three words are lingering above them, they’ve been for quite some time. But still, Magnus is scared it’s too fast. And he cares about Alec so much, he feels he can’t let himself make any mistake with him.

Not with this.

“Are you okay?” Alec looks at him concern, like he noticed Magnus’ thoughts are wandering somewhere beyond them.

“Absolutely,” Magnus kisses him again, sweet and short. “More than okay.”

The corners of Alec’s lips quirk as Magnus traces his thumb across his bottom lip.

“We should get to the bedroom.” Magnus starts, but makes no intention of moving, still too exhausted. “It will be-“

“Let’s just stay a while longer.” Alec interrupts him, rubbing Magnus’ back up and down lightly. “Okay?”

“Sure, darling.”

Magnus only tears his hand away from Alec’s chest to throw a blanket over them, and then he snuggles back into the content of Alec’s warmth.

Right now, like this, it’s perfect, Magnus thinks.

Just _them_.

And he wants it to stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! In the first place it wasn't supposed to become a smut, just some Magnus' magic appreciation fic, but it knda went different way than it was planned :)  
> Let me know what you think in the comments! Kudos are also always appreciated if you liked it :)


End file.
